


Packmate Chew Toy

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Based on LARP, Drabble, F/M, Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dueces pounces Jude. Pack Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packmate Chew Toy

The lioness pounces Jude from behind and he tumbles to the ground. He rolls over and looks up at the ceiling. “Hello to you too, Dueces.” A low laugh as she flops next to him. The rumbling purr answers his greeting.  

“So how does this work? Do I pet you?” He hesitantly slips his fingers thru her fur gently. A massive paw with gleaming claws lands on his arm trapping his hand in place.

 

“Right, pets are good.” She rolls over and lays across his torso. Teeth casually gnaw on his leather covered arm. “Hey, is chewing going to be a thing?” He tries to pull his arm back and then freezes when her teeth clamp down. “Biting is not nice. Ok, kinda nice but…” 

 

He attempts to sit up and then realizes he is not going to move the large cat that has claimed him as both a cuddle buddy and a chew toy. 

 

“Um...I need to go.” A warning growl causes the rockstar to relax and lay back. 

“Or I can not.”  Dueces idly licks his cheek and then returns to worrying to the sleeve of his coat.


End file.
